La Maldición de la Tarta de Zapallo
by padfoot himura
Summary: una misteriosa tarta cae en manos de los merodeadores...para más detalles leanlo! Y dejen REVIEWS!(es mi primer fic asiq sean buenitos )-antes no respondí sus reviews xq tuve un problema con el formato, pero ya arreglé todo-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece -por desgracia- son todos de la Rowling, [q me caía mucho mejor antes de q asesinara a Sirius ¬¬] salvo alguno q otro q inventé yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a Mariel y Ro, por ayudarme a cocinar esta tarta de zapallo ¡Muajajaja!

-risa psicopata- y a mi hermana Mariana y a todos los que lean este fic y me dejen lindos reviews =3 y ahora sí, acá va el el 1er capítulo:

LA MALDICI"N DE LA TARTA DE ZAPALLO

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: LA TARTA  
  
Peter entró en el dormitorio sonriendo triunfalmente y con la respiración entrecortada (N/A: que lástima que la historia tenga que empezar con él). De su brazo colgaba una canasta cubierta con pañuelo blanco. Los tres chicos sentados en las camas adoceladas de su cuarto lo miraban ansiosamente.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Sirius alzando levemente una ceja.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó James, perforando la canasta con la mirada. -¿Son chocolates?- inquirió Remus.

-N-no- dudó Peter.

-Por suerte!-exclamó Sirius.- no podemos cenar chocolates, Moony (lunático).

Remus asintió contrariado. -Bueno Wormtail, (N/A: Colagusano, la rata asquerosa) que trajiste?

Peter descubrió la canasta a la vez que decía: -Tadaan! Es una tarta de zapallo- al ver las caras de sus amigos, continúo desilusionado- y también, lo único que hay en la cocina.

-¿Qué, no sobró nada de la cena?

-No Canuto, solo zapallo y más zapallo .

-Debíamos haber ido nosotros mismos.- suspiró James.- Sos un inútil, Pettigrew ¬¬x.

Peter parecía a punto de contradecir a James, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Tampoco es un inútil, uu algo nos trajo.- lo defendió Remus que veía el gesto de bronca en la cara de Peter.

-No, pero que sirve para estas cosas es tan cierto como que el pelo de Snivellus (Quejicus) es suave y sedoso y que su nariz no es...

-¡Sirius! - interrumpió Remus. Un segundo después su estómago rugió de hambre.

Los Merodeadores habrían pasado una larga detención en el despacho de la profesora Mc. Gonagall por haber transformado a Snape en zorrino, pero cuando los estaba retando, James hizo notar a la profesora que no había mucha diferencia con su forma humana (por el aroma q emanaba la melena de este chico) y esto terminó por enojar a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Esta apretó sus labios más que nunca (aunque había un brillo extraño en sus ojos) y, tras darles un largo sermón sobre lo mal que se habían portado, los mandó a la torre Gryffindor en detención y sin cenar antes de que Peter pudiera salir al trote. Por eso, después de que Mc. Gonagall los encerró, los chicos mandaron a Peter a buscar algo para comer a la cocina. Los elfos insistían en que zapallo era lo único que había sobrado, y Peter se vanagloriaba diciendo que la tarta la había encontrado él solo en un rincón y que una de las elfas estaba un poco recistente a dársela, pero que él la consiguió igual.

Cuando finalmente los convenció, los cuatro comieron una pequeña porción (realmente no estaba como para comer mucho más), y se fueron a dormir.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto en el que dormían los tres animagos y el licántropo. La cama más cercana a la ventana era la de Sirius Black, un muchacho de pelo negro-azulado que caía elegantemente sobre sus ahora cerrados ojos azules. Además era muy popular con las chicas. Sirius no se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus familiares, que se sentían todos muy superiores por ser de sangre pura y despreciaban a todos los magos que no lo fueran. A él eso le importaba muy poco y le hacía tener muchos problemas con su prestigiosa familia. Por ejemplo, cuando su madre se enteró que Sirius había quedado en Gryffindor le mandó una carta vociferadora que además mordía y el pobre chico tuvo que subirse a un ciprés para poder huir. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts había entablado una fuerte amistad con James Potter, eran completamente inseparables, altamente inteligentes y terriblemente revoltosos. James tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos color avellana, enmarcados en un par de anteojos redondos. Su pelo era negro azabache y estaba siempre despeinado al extremo, para dar la impresión de que recién bajaba de su escoba; (porque el chico era un fanático (lease enfermo) del Quidditch) lo cual enfermaba a Lily Evans (la chica que le gustaba), pero para su desgracia la chica creía que él era un presumido (y fundamentos no le faltaban).

La cama más cercana a la de James era la de Peter Pettigrew, el pobre no era tan buen mago ni tan inteligente como sus amigos(N/A:más bien era un estúpido por no decir ninguna otra cosa) a los que parecía seguir casi con veneración.

Después de la de Peter, venía la cama de Remus Lupin .Remus era un amable licántropo (aunque muy pocas personas en la escuela lo sabían), con una profunda pasión por el chocolate. Algunos decían que era un chico tímido y serio, pero una vez que se lo conocía bien era todo lo contrario. De todas maneras Remus era, lejos, el más maduro y responsable de los cuatro. Además era un prefecto, y el más compasivo con Peter. Tenía el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros y que solía atar en una colita, y sus ojos eran color miel.

Cuando el sol empezaba a asomar, Remus se despertó de un sueño en el cual Severus Snape se casaba con Lily y tenían un hijo llamado "Coliflor".

Después de darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño,se levantó y miró por la ventana, que estaba abierta. Una luz tenue y azulada iluminaba los terrenos. Se podía ver a Hagrid, paseando a Fang por el borde del lago. Remus sonrió. Había sentido como si unas alas suaves le rozaban la espalda. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era ese perro. Esos cachetes que colgaban a ambos lados de su cara le encantaban! Y ese pelo negro y sedoso... ¡era hermoso! Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo por las escaleras y fuera de la sala común.

------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------

James escuchó un ruido; la puerta se había cerrado de golpe. Salió en busca de Remus y se llevó con él la canasta con la tarta de zapallo, porque todavía tenía hambre y los lentes en la mano, que no se puso hasta bajar el primer escalón para no caer por las escaleras. Al bajar a la sala común y ver que su amigo no estaba ahí decidió dejar la canasta y la tarta para otro momento, y salir a buscarlo. Justo cuando decidía esto, Sirius se despertaba por un rayo de sol que le daba en la cara. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos en el dormitorio (Peter se había caído de la cama), por lo que se cambió y salió de su cuarto pensando en las ganas que tenía de desayunar. Cuando llego a la sala común decidió que era mejor esperar a sus amigos antes de bajar al gran salón (seguramente sus amigos habían ido a buscar algo de comida antes del desayuno). Se sentó en un sillón de respaldo muy alto frente a la chimenea y se puso a leer un folleto vocacional para ser auror que algún compañero suyo había dejado olvidado. Esa era realmente la única carrera que le interesaba, y además, la única lo suficientemente difícil para que no se aburriera como lo hacía con las materias del colegio. Abrió el folleto y una pequeña hoja un tanto brillante se calló al suelo, se agachó a levantarla y vio que era una foto. En ella se podía ver una bruja de unos 16 o 17 años, que sonreía y saludaba con su mano derecha. Tenía una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. Su pelo era negro y muy lacio. Sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y oscuros y estaban enmarcados en un par de anteojos cuadrados...

Sirius tuvo una sensación curiosa, como si un par de alas lo acariciaran. Sin saber porqué, metió la foto en el bolsillo de su túnica y se quedó nuevamente dormido observando el folleto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans había salido de su cuarto, había pasado una mala noche. Estaba preocupada por su madre; ella le había mandado una carta diciéndole que su hermana Petunia, había intentado demoler su cuarto junto con un tal gordito llamado Vernon, pero por suerte, su dormitorio seguía en pie. Y además estaba ¡ese Potter! Como le molestaba ese chico, quién se creía que era... De pronto vio sobre una mesa de la sala común una tarta que emanaba un fuerte olor a zapallo. Lily comió un poco de la tentadora tarta (no era tan rica como parecía) y una ola de sueño se apoderó de ella...

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

¡Bonk! Peter se había caído de la cama. Se levantó lentamente y observó con amargura que sus tres amigos se habían ido sin él. Llorando, comenzó a cambiarse y al cabo de un rato (cuando consiguió calmarse un poco) salió del cuarto.

Apenas cerró la puerta escuchó la voz de Nick Casi Decapitado que le decía:

-Hola, señor Pettigrew.- lo saludó el fantasma con una mano traslúcida.- ¿Se encuentra bien? Peter se dio vuelta y al ver al fantasma no pudo creer lo que sentía. Unas alas invisibles le rozaron la espalda, y sintió algo muy extraño hacia la figura translúcida frente a él. Peter abrió su boca, de la cual cayó un fino hilo de saliva ( qué asco!) y exclamó mirando a Sir Nick. como nunca antes en su vida:

- Lo amo.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó el fantasma.

- Q-que lo a-amo.- tartamudeó Peter.

El fantasma, aterrorizado, atravesó el techo y todas las paredes del castillo dando un alarido que despertó a todas las lechuzas en la pajarera. Peter cruzó rápido la sala común cantando una canción para Sir. Nick y cuando salía, el eco de su canto despertó a Lily Evans, que alcanzó a ver la espalda del gordito, y a la vez se sintió como acariciada por unas alas tan suaves que parecían de algodón. Quiso salir corriendo atrás de él, pero algo la detuvo : la foto de una muchacha apareció delante de sus ojos.

-¿La conocés?.- preguntaba Sirius que parecía extrañamente exaltado.- ¿Cómo se llama, Evans?.

-¿Que... yo que se, Black! .- contestó Lily, un tanto irritada por la interrupción de Sirius y por su total indiferencia hacia el mundo. Continuó hablando con su voz que se había vuelto más tranquila y pausada :

-Escuchame Black, tenés que acompañarme a buscar a Peter- se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su encendido cabello- Creo que fue para el lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Vamos?

-Eh ?! Andá por tu cuenta Evans- Sirius se acomodó el pelo que ya le estaba cubriendo completamente los ojos. Sonrió y golpeó a Lily en la cabeza con la foto- Yo tengo que averiguar quién es esta persona.

Y después de decir eso, se fue de la sala común. Lily suspiró. Black tenía razón, no lo necesitaba, podía buscar muy bien ella sola a Peter. Se levantó, se peinó, se perfumó y abandonó la pieza.

Al llegar a lo de Hagrid, no encontró al bombonazo (según ella) de Peter, sino a Lupin, haciendo algo muy extraño. Remus estaba tirado en el piso, acariciando a Fang, que le lamía la cara. Pero eso no era extraño, ya que el perro de Hagrid era muy cariñoso; lo raro era que Remus llamaba " mi amor" al perro y hasta llegó a proponerle casamiento. Fang, que no entendía una palabra de lo que el chico le decía, ladró y Remus interpretó el ladrido como un sí. Mirando la ridícula escena estaban Hagrid y James. El chico tenía cara de resignación, por el otro lado, Hagrid estaba en estado de shock. Potter se llevó una mano a la frente y le dijo al guardabosques que no se preocupara.

Estaban en eso cuando de pronto, aparecío el fantasma de Gryffindor, su cabeza se bamoleaba de lado a lado y se veía muy enojado.

-¿Qué sucede Sir Nick?- preguntó Hagrid, nervioso.

El espiritu levantó a Remus del piso y agarró a James por el cuello de su túnica.

-Estos chicos, enviaron al Sr. Pettigrew a que me hiciera una broma , que seguramente encontraron muy divertida, pero que hirió profundamente mis sentimientos!- miró furioso a ambos alumnos- Porque aunque haya muerto hace un par de siglos no quiere decir que no los tenga!

Remus miró a Nick, intrigado y preocupado a la vez: qué le habría hecho Peter? Pero James hizo esa pregunta por él.

-Cómo si no lo supieran!- exclamó el indignado fantasma- me dijo que me amaba! A un fantasma tan amable y respetable como yo, venir a molestarme de esa manera?!

Remus y Hagrid se conmovieron y lo consolaron. Mientras tanto, James tuvo tiempo para pensar. Qué si Peter lo había dicho en serio?... primero Remus con Fang, después Peter...noo, Remus seguramente lo estaba cargando, no podía ser en serio, pero por el otro lado, Peter no era tan inteligente como para planear una broma (ni siquiera una tan mala como esa) por su cuenta...

-Potter. Potter! Me oís? Dónde está Pettigrew? Lily Evans le estaba hablando. Gritándole más bien.

-No sé Evans¿por qué?

-Eso no te incumbe. Vos sí lo viste, ¿no Remus?

-No, para nada Lily, no sé dónde está. ;;

Lily giró sobre sus talones y se retiró.

-Para qué querría a Peter?

-Ni idea Moony. Umm una pregunta.

-Decime. -qué fue todo eso...lo de Fang.

-Ah! Fang el amor de mi vida. Estuve pensando y se me ocurrió que lo podríamos llevar con nosotros, la próxima vez que halla luna llena ¿qué decís?

-No sé- Remus parecía hablar en serio, pero él no iba a caer en su juego. Sirius seguro estaba escondido por ahí, riendose de él- Por qué no le decís a Sirius que salga de su esondite, eh?¬¬x

-Qué escondite? James estaba por contestarle, pero antes vio su reloj. Decía que eran las ocho menos cuarto, es decir que en quience minutos empezaba su partido contra Ravenclaw. Mientras corría a buscar su escoba, escuchó como Remus lo llamaba, pero él no se dio vuelta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, qué les pareció? fue demasiado corto? demasiado largo? Dejenme reviews aunque sea para decirme que no lo siga. Se que hay cosas que no quedaron muy claras, pero prometo explicar todo en los siguientes capítulos, asi q tenganme paciencia

Les agradesco por haberlo leído y por favor: Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!

Padfoot Himura


	2. Tras la Piista de la Chica de la Foto

Hola! Acá está el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, aunque tengo que admitir que no estuve muy inspirada cuando lo escribí...Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews (lean las respuestas abajo) y a Sakura Diana Black por ayudarme a publicar este capítulo (la verdad es que no entendía mucho)Bueno, ahora que ya terminé, pasemos al capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2ndo: Tras la pista de la chica de la foto.

-James...JAMES!!

-Potter!

-Prongs?!

-Creen que esté muerto?

-No seas tonto, Pettigrew!

-No le pidas cosas imposibles, Moony.

-Sirius!

James se dio vuelta en su cama, en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Remus abrió la ventana por completo para que la luz y el frío lo despertaran, pero como no funcionó, Sirius decidió emplear métodos más drásticos, como ser destaparlo o gritarle cosas en el oído, o agarrarlo de un tobillo y flamearlo por el dormitorio como si fuese una bandera. El único resultado fue que James tanteó su camino hasta la cama (no tenía los anteojos puestos) y murmuró algo incomprensible para el oído humano. Una vez que estuvo bien metido en su cama les gritó:

-Y déjenme dormir!- se dio vuelta en sus sábanas calentitas y siguió durmiendo como una marmota.

-James- le dijo Remus- Lily Evans está haciendo topless en la sala común.

Potter se levantó tan rápido que sólo se veía una forma borrosa que se trasladaba a los piques por el cuarto. Cuando se detuvo para abrir la puerta, ya estaba cambiado y con los anteojos puestos.

Sabía que te despertarías con esto, estúpido ciervo ilegal- (N/A: qué clase de insulto es ese?) le dijo Remus mientras lo sostenía con una mano en el hombro. La risa de Sirius retumbaba por todo el cuarto.

Cómo?- cuestionó James espantado- todo fue un invento para que yo me levantara?

Si- le contestaron Sirius y Remus, con las sonrisas más lindas que se hayan visto sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ah!-Peter habló por fin- yo creía que era en serio...-Sirius revoleó sus ojos, Remus le sonrió con compasión por la estupidez del enano.

Ahora salgamos a la sala común- les ordenó Remus.

James estaba cansado, y era lógico, ya que el partido del día anterior contra Ravenclaw, (aunque él no quisiera admitirlo) había sido tan duro que hasta Lily (que obviamente no estaba haciendo topless) tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y felicitarlo. Y encima Sirius había organizado una fiesta que había durado hasta las seis de la mañana de ese día (domingo). Conclusión, James Potter apenas se mantenía en pie.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron a la sala común. Lily Evans caminaba por el lugar, James corrió hacia ella y sin pensar lo que hacía, le dijo que era una lástima que no estuviera haciendo topless y a cambio, recibió la cachetada más fuerte de su vida.

Sirius se levantó porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y fue a caminar por la orilla del lago. Remus y James lo acompañaron (éste último aprovechó la excelente oportunidad para huir de Lily que estaba intentando tirarle un sillón por la cabeza) Peter, en cambio, se quedó papando moscas por ahí.

Al llegar, los cuatro chicos se sentaron cerca del lago, bajo la sombra de un ciprés muy bonito (N/A: al cual Sirius se tuvo que trepar para poder huir del howler, se acuerdan?) James aprovechó para hablar una vez más sobre su "excelente actuación en el partido de ayer". Remus leyó un libro titulado "Repostería Mágica: los mejores postres al chocolate" y Sirius que ya no escuchaba lo que decía James porque se lo sabía de memoria, admiraba la foto.

-...Y así fue como esquivé a Dellepiane, me agaché y la bluddger le dio a...-

-James terminala de una vez!- lo interrumpió Sirius-Escuchame un segundo.

Remus cerró su libro y miró a sus amigos.

-Que te pasa Padfoot?- cuestionó Prongs algo molesto. Sirius les acercó la foto a los chicos.

-Saben quién es?

-No.

James se acercó la foto (N/A: pobre...está un poco ciego) y la observó con atención. Atrás de la chica se observaban los terrenos.

-Sirius-dijo el tipo.

-Qué?

-No está el Sauce Boxeador.

-y si todavía estuviera en el colegio, la hubiéramos visto- intervino Remus.-De dónde la sacaste Padfoot?

-La encontré en un folleto vocacional que estaba en la sala común y me la quedé.

-Deberías devolverla...

-Moony es sólo una foto! -respondió James- además cómo va a devolverla si no sabe de quien es!

-Si pero...

Estaban en eso cuando, seguido por Lily Evans, apareció Peter.

-Peter! Evans!-exclamó Sirius- que les pasa!?

Lily se acercó a Peter entre risitas y besó a Peter (pobre Lily ToT no sabe lo que hace...) luego se fue corriendo y saltando, arrasó a un grupo de Slytherins que pasaban por ahí y entró al colegio. James parpadeó lentamente. Después se levantó y apuntó a su amigo roedor con su varita.

-Quiero una explicación Pettigrew!!!-vociferó. Sirius miró a Peter como si se tratara de un criminal (N/A. con el correr de los años se va a dar cuenta de que tenía razón ¬¬) y Remus miró a Peter extrañado. Después reaccionó y le dijo a James que bajara su varita, pero no con demasiadas ganas (N/A: porque Peter no había forcejeado ni nada cuando Lily lo besó... y después va y se hace el que está enamorado de Sir Nick =P )

-N-no se lo q-que paa-pasó a E-evanss- Respondió asustado de James. Tragó saliva- P-pero a mi e-ella no me gu...no me gu-gusta.-concluyó al fin.

- Y supongo que_ s_ te gusta Sir Nick.-dijo James agresivamente.

-Bueno, James, ya hablamos de eso ayer.-acotó Remus tímidamente.

* * *

Flashback: (en la fiesta del día anterior)

-Umm-preguntó james- dónde está sir Nick?-(no es que le preocupara, era sólo que le parecía raro que él no lo hubiera felicitado por su victoria).

-No sé...parece que está evitando la sala común desde la broma de Peter.-contestó Remus.

-Qué broma de Peter?!-aulló Sirius asombrado.

-Tranquilo, Sirius.- le dijo Remus.

-Y-yo no hice n-nada.-respondió Peter.

-ah, claro...- dijo James mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.-y vos creés que somos tan estúpidos como para creer que estás enamorado de Nick casi decapitado!

-EH?!

-después, Sirius, después.-interrumpió Remus.-Peter, por qué hiciste eso? Sir Nick estaba muy mal.

-Eh? Yo creí que se alegraría al saberlo...

James intercambió una breve mirada con Sirius (que ya había entendido bastante. Él no es tonto como la rata) ¿quién podría alegrarse al saber que Peter estaba enamorado de uno? Pensaron los dos. Remus sintió que algo andaba mal y para evitar que alguno de los dos siguiera hablando dijo:- yo creo que lo mejor sería que te disculparas con él.-

Peter comenzó a comerse las uñas fervientemente, Sirius se hizo una nota mental de no darle la mano por el resto del día. Remus le sonri

-tranquilo,-dijo- Nick seguro que te perdona

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Moony -intervino James- Nick estaba furioso. Es la primera vez que lo veo así de sacado.

-Y motivos no le faltan- agregó Sirius, con una mirada maligna- imagínense qué horror estar en su situación...- james se rió con ganas con su amigo. Remus los fulminó; por qué eran tan malos con Peter?

Pero por suerte o por desgracia, Peter no entendió el chiste (N/A: para variar ¬¬ cuándo entiende algo?) Remus continuó lanzándoles miradas retadoras hasta que se intimidaron y miraron para otro lado.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado la "tormenta", los chicos coincidían o, en que Lily lo había hecho todo para molestar a James, o que había enloquecido por completo, o que ella también andaba necesitando anteojos.

Después volvieron a hablar de lo de la foto, sin molestarse en decirle a Peter, ya que aún así no hubiera entendido nada.

-Se me ocurre algo para que identifiquemos a tu chica, Sirius.-dijo Remus.

-En serio?- se alegro Padfoot- sabía que tarde o temprano se te ocurriría algo, Remus

-No digas esas cosas- dio Remus, sonrojándose.

-Bueno hablá de una vez!- le gritó Potter (N/A: que celos los suyos!)

-Se me ocurrió,-dijo Remus mirando a james como si de una piedra se tratara- que hicieras copias de la foto con un encantamiento multiplicador y las pegues por la sala común. Que decís, eh?

-Me parece una muy buena idea-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Que pasa? Ya está la cena?- preguntó Peter, haciendo gala de la idiotez en su máxima expresión.

* * *

Después de la cena, Sirius, James y Remus se encargaron de hacer innumerables copias de la foto. Las pegaron por toda la sala común y observaron cómo la gente se acercaba a verla. Al lado de la fotografía había un cartel que decía que si alguien sabía quien era esa persona se comunicara con alguno de los tres.

Pasaron largas horas a que todos los Gryffindors estuvieran metidos en la sala. La gente miraba la foto con curiosidad, pero nadie se les acercó para hablarle de ella. Sólo las estúpidas del fan club de los merodeadores (N/A: bueno, no todas ellas lo son, yo por ejemplo...) alguno que otro al que todavía le quedaban ganas de que James les relatara el partido y una alumna de primero que le regaló a Remus un paquete de chocolates (N/A: que amable ella).

Eran las 12:49:09. Remus releía su libro de repostería y James hojeaba "Volaba como un loco: la biografía de Dai "Peligroso" Llewellyn" de Kennilworthy Whisp y un chico alto, con el pelo castaño rojizo y ojos color azul-violáceo un año mayor que ellos, llamado se acercó y le habló directo a Sirius, que era el único que no estaba ocupado.

-Ustedes están buscando a la chica de esta foto- dijo, señalando una de las copias.

-Sí!-dijo Sirius, levantándose de su asiento y clavándole sus ojos grises (N/A: la Rowling puso en su web que eran de ese color. Yo creía que eran azul medianoche...pero bueno, los ojos grises también le quedan muy bien o no?) -por?

-Es porque yo puedo decirles una o dos cosas acerca de ella.

* * *

Listo! Al fin lo terminé! Que tal estuvo? Espero sus reviews. Y hablando de reviews, primero que nada: cómo puede ser que mi propia hermana no me dejara ninguno (cara de corderito degollado) y segundo: nadie me dijo si eran muy largos o muy cortos los capítulos... pero bueno, no importa, ahora les contesto:**Angelic Layer:** gracias para saber quien es la chica, vas a tener que leer un poco más, paciencia, paciencia.**Sakura Diana Black:** mi salvadora! La verdad que me pone muy contenta que te haya parecido gracioso y este que te pareció?**Anihila Dextro:** no tengo idea de lo que es zaramuyo (después decime por favor) el zapallo es una verdura anaranjada, un tipo de calabaza, la cual se transformaba en carroza en cenicienta, entendés ahora? Si no, decime. Si la tarta tiene una poción y si, ese es el chiste de la historia.**Maru y Ro**: muchas gracias! También las felicito por su fic (si alguien lo quiere leer se llama "la muchacha perdida" y está en una página que no puedo escribir acá ¬¬)**E. Naomi Yano:** gracias perdón por poner a remus con fang, esque la otra opción era que fura con Hagrid y me pareció más gracioso con Fang. Seguro que Remus va a reaccionar en el futuro. Y por último, es MI remus, asiq nada de adueñarse de el ni de Sirius (es un chiste ajaja)


	3. Promoción 1921 1927

Hola gente! al fin terminé mi 3er capítulo! me tomó bastante, pero bueno, acá llegó.Esta vez si incluí las respuestas a todos los reviews!

* * *

Capítulo Nro. 3: Promoción 1921-1927 

-bueno dale, no te hagas el misterioso y hablá de una buena vez!-dijo Padfoot, rompiendo el silencio.

-no soy yo, es la autora la que me hace decir estas cosas!-dijo el pelirrojo (n/a: que se quedó sin nombre por echarme la culpa ù.ú)

-ok, pero arrancá de una vez!

-Bueno, pero no me griten!-dijo- la verdad es que no se quien es.

-Ah! Tanto lío para nada!?

-Tranquilo Sirius dejalo terminar!-dijo Remus, impaciente.

-Gracias Lupin. Vengan conmigo.

-eh?-dijo James (n/a: ya le tocaba decir algo a ese)-a dónde vamos?

-Vengan que quiero mostrarles algo.

Siguieron al chico ese a su dormitorio. Él escarbó en su baúl y entre libros y túnicas encontró lo que estaba buscando: un cofrecito de caoba barnizada con algunas piedras azules y brillantes incrustadas en él.

-Era de mi abuelo-explicó el chico mientras introducía la llave en el cofrecito. Después la giró seis veces en direcciones opuestas y el cofrecito crujió y se abrió, dejando salir un fuerte olor a colonia de lavanda-Remus tosió-Y adentro del cofre había unas pilas muy ordenadas de fotografías de (n/a: adivinen quién?)

-Es ella!-dijo Sirius, abalanzándose como un bestia sobre el cofre.

-Basta!-dijo el pelirrojo (n/a: de ahora en adelante se llama Johnny, xq uno no puede andar por la vida sin nombre .;)

-qué hacés Black, te volviste loco?

-no!-dijo Sirius forcejeando porque Remus y James le impedían acercarse al cofre.

-Dijiste que eran de tu abuelo?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí.

-qué viejo verde-dijo James revoleando sus ojos.

-nada de eso!-dijo Johnny, alterado- seguramente, las fotos son de una ex-compañera suya! Mirá Potter-dijo mientras le mostraba el revés de una de las fotos a James-leé la fecha:8 de Octubre de 1925.

-1925?

-o sea que esa chica...-empezó James

-es una vieja!-Sirius completó la oración.

-bueno, tanto como una vieja no-intervino Johnny- mi abuelo solo tiene 50 años.

-Ah! Es re joven!-dijo Remus.

-Pero igual sigue siendo una vieja como para Sirius!-dijo James.

-no importa-dijo Sirius con un gesto dramático- el amor no tiene edad!

-Amor?-dijo Johnny entre risas-te enamoraste de una ex novia de mi abuelo? wow Black quién hubiera dicho que estabas tan necesitado...

-callate imbecil!

-Sirius calmate por favor.

-nos vamos...

-chau!

-Déjenme matarlo!

-mejor otro día.

Salieron a la sala común, forcejeando con Sirius y acompañados por las risotadas de Johnny.

-ese idiota...

-no le hagas caso Sirius, no fue nada personal.

-y vos qué sabés?-le preguntó a James.

-Es que todos los pelirrojos son igual de traicioneros. Esperan a que uno confíe en ellos para clavarte un puñal en la espalda.(n/a: mi hermana es pelirroja... espero q James no tenga razón)

-qué estás insinuando, Potter?

-Yo iba a preguntarle lo mismo, Evans.-dijo Arthur Weasley, un alumno que ya estaba en 7mo, y le estaba mostrando a Molly Prewett, su novia, cómo funcionaba un destornillador.

-No, nada-quiso excusarse Prongs-es sólo que tuve algunos problemas con un tal Johnny y como el es pelirrojo...jejeje

-Ah!

-Tan prejuicioso como siempre, Potty-dijo Lily, burlona

-Evans, sos conciente de que Potty significa pelela?

-claro que sí .

-Te voy a matar Evans!!!!!, aunque te ame.-y salió corriendo como un loco atrás de Lily, que corría para evitar que James la alcanzara.

-vayamos a comer!-exclamó Peter, feliz, mientras surgía desde atrás de un biombo, completamente cubierto de ramas y suciedad.

-Peter! Al fin apareciste!- dijo Remus-¿dónde habías estado?

-ah! esteee...estuve...umm...en...

-ah, no importa si no nos querés contar...-dijo Remus con amabilidad. Al lado suyo, estaba Sirius, que al parecer no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo dónde había estado Peter.

-vamos a la cocina a buscar comida!-insistió Peter como un nene caprichoso.

-no.-dijo Black-vayamos a la biblioteca.

Remus lo miró preocupado. Era inaudito que Sirius quisiera ir a la biblioteca de día y menos a las 2 de la mañana.

-para qué?-le preguntó Lupin.

-Se que ahí hay anuarios de ex-alumnos que quisieron dejarlos en manos de la señora Pince y si buscáramos, tal vez podríamos averiguar el nombre de la amiga del abuelo de ese Johnny...no se su apellido (n/a: no tiene uno .)

-Seguís con eso, Sirius?-quiso saber Remus, preocupado.

-sí, necesito saber quien es.

-Bueno voy a avisarle a James.

-Pero Remus!-dijo Peter en una voz muy bajita, de modo que ni Remus ni Sirius lo escucharon.

-James-gritó Remus- dejá de correr a Lily y vení para acá.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Potter, parando en seco, justo antes de chocar contra la pared.

Le explicaron brevemente la situación.

-ya veo-dijo James. Buscó su capa invisible y como ya todos se habían ido a dormir (N/A: qué casualidad!) salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Caminaban furtivamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, guiándose con el Mapa del Merodeador, cuando de pronto, Sirius comenzó a rascarse desaforadamente la cara.

¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Tranquilizate, nos vas a delatar- dijo James

Me pica la cara no puedo aguantar-chilló Sirius

¡Sh ¡Baja la voz!

Dejame verte-dijo Remus

Cuando logró que Sirius sacara las manos de la cara, vieron que ésta estaba cubierta por unas horribles pústulas anaranjadas.

Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Remus

¡No! ¡Quiero ver la foto!

Otro día será, Sirius, hay que ir a la enfermería urgente.

Es cierto.- dijo James- Además, dudo que puedas buscar algo si ocupas tus manos en rascarte la cara.

Bueno, está bien.- se resignó Sirius- Pero no puedo esperar para averiguar quién es la chica. James, anda a la biblioteca y fijate. Yo voy a la enfermería con Remus.

Pero...- empezó a decir James.

¡Anda! Hacé eso por mí.- rogó Sirius desesperadamente, al tiempo que tironeaba frenéticamente de su cara.

Remus y Sirius salieron de bajo la capa y corrieron a la enfermería. James siguió camino a la biblioteca. Peter, a todo esto, corrió al dormitorio, diciendo que no podía decidir si le daban más miedo las pústulas de Sirius o la biblioteca en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, James entró en la biblioteca. Caminó silenciosamente, iluminándose con la luz de su varita. En un estante bastante alto, había filas y filas de libros encuadernados de azul: eran los anuarios de algunos alumnos que no habían querido llevárselos.

-a ver...-dijo Potter, mientas leía los años que estaban escritos en plateado en los lomos de los libros- 1845, no esto es demasiado viejo! Me parece que atrás de la foto esa decía 1924 o algo así...-se detuvo en una de las encuadernaciones en la cual se leía "promoción 1921-1927"-Este debe estar bien-dijo James.

* * *

Acá se termina el cap! Tengo que decir que mi hermana (mariana) me ayudó a escribir este capítulo y que lo de las pustulas de sirius fue idea suya(asi que si quieren matar a alguien, que sea a ella). Tambien les debo una disculpa a todas las fanaticas de Remus, ya que se enojaron mucho con lo de fang...Perdón u.u bueno, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y prometo que voy a intentar no tardar tanto con el capítulo 4... ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**natalie klartok**: gracias. si pobre Remus, pero supongo que todo va a terminar tarde o temprano.

**Vaina**: gracias. ahora ya se sabe, la chica de la foto es una vieja...pobre sirius.

**Sakura-Diana- Black**: Hola! si, gracias de nuevo por las instrucciones...espero que actualizes rápido tu fic. Ya extraño la epoca en la que todos los viernes había un capítulo nuevo, pero el colegio suele complicar las cosas, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Bueno amiga mía, espero tu review .

**Hermione Tachikawa**: perdón por lo de fang (dios mío como me odian!) una licantropa te hubiera parecido mejor? tal vez la incluya en otro fic. Si efectivamente, esa tarta tenía algo peligroso.

**CoNnY-B**: asi que te pareció divertido . jejee que suerte. Y si tenés razon, el capítulo 2 y el 1 no tienen nada que ver! voy a tratar de que no vuelva a pasar ¬¬

**KaicuDumb**: nunca es tarde para dejarme un review! muchas gracias por toodo. Asique del primero te gusto Peter... sos la primera persona que dice eso! nunca antes había oido nada igual! bueno vos sabrás...si te entiendo..pero bueno, tampoco hay que tenerle tanta lástima, después de todo es un traidor, acordate de eso! y el segundo te pareció divertido . por lo de lily... jeje...Se nota de lejos que Remus es tu favorito. Los míos son él y sirius. Claro que voy a leer tu fic, es más, acabo de dejarte un review. nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo cuatro:El descubrimiento

Capítulo cuatro: El descubrimiento

Remus caminaba alegremente por un prado con flores lilas. Una brisa suave e irreal soplaba sus cabellos y ponía en movimiento a las nubes, que en realidad eran suaves ovejas. Se dio vuelta y vio, parado junto a una calabaza estaba el amor de su vida: Fang. Fuera de sí por la alegría, Remus comenzó a correr hacía él, pero justo cuando lo estaba alcanzando, se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en Sirius, que estaba transformado en perrito. Remus se sintió tan frustrado y enojado que sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte patada en la altura de las costillas que para su sorpresa, produjo un extraño ruido a metal…

-ay-Remus se despertó sobresaltado; había pateado la cama de Sirius, que ahora se deslizaba velozmente sobre sus cuatro ruedas, contra las demás camas de la enfermería.

-Lupin! Qué cree que hace-grito Mme Pomfrey, mientras frenaba las camillas con un hechizo.- De todos los alumnos que tuve (incluyendo a James Potter que bate records) usted es el que más tiempo pasa en esta enfermería! Ya conoce perfectamente las normas!

-Sí, claro, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido y tuve una pesadilla-Remus se sonrojó un poco por la incomodidad de la situación- Y...…perdón.

-Y encima tiene chocolate en las manos- lo criticó la enfermera-no sabe que no se puede comer aquí adentro otra cosa que no sea remedios o pociones?

-Perdón…

-Nada de eso. Usted y sus golosinas se van ya de ac�! Y mañana lo quiero ver a primera hora, para que me explique que hacía vagando por ahí con Black tan entrada ya la noche!

-pero…

-Nada de peros! Afuera!

Con un suspiro, Remus salió del lugar y se vio cara a cara con la profesora Mc.Gonagall.

-Profesora-se sobresaltó.

-Buenas noches, Lupin. Lo acompaño a su sala común.

-Realmente, no es necesario, profesora- contestó Remus, que había pensado juntarse con James en la biblioteca.

-Yo le voy a decir que es necesario y que no, Lupin. Ahora, sería tan amable de seguirme?

-Sí, profesora-dijo Remus.

-esa voz…- dijo Sirius desde su camilla- tan suave y musical, tan encantadora, como la de una sirena…

Mme. Pomfrey lo miró, muy preocupada, pensando que la voz de Mc.Gonagall era todo menos musical y armoniosa. Se acercó para tomarle la temperatura, pensando que talvez tenía fiebre, o peor, se estaba quedando sordo.

* * *

-Un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Remus parpadeó lentamente y para su desgracia, vio que Peter, completamente dormido, se había abrazado a él como si fuese un oso de peluche.

AH! Peter soltame-gritó, librándose de las pegajosas y gorditas manos de su amigo. Después, sin escuchar las excusas que Peter le daba acerca de que se había asustado mucho la noche anterior, se puso una túnica que encontró en la cama de James y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Justo cuando hubo salido a la sala común, se acordó que tenía que buscar a Sirius; así que se encaminó hacía la enfermería, todavía un poco asqueado por lo que le había pasado.

-Buenos días Mme. Pomfrey, cómo está Sirius?

-Hola Lupin, Está mejor, pero todavía no me doy cuenta de lo que pudo haber causado esta reacción en su piel.

-Cómo que no sabe?

-Tengo una sospecha…Usted sabe si Black ha estado consumiendo pociones de algún tipo?

-No sé, no tengo idea, pero porqué no se lo preguntamos a él?

- Bueno, sí pero para que cause este tipo de reacciones tiene que ser una poción casera, que no está aprobada por un sanador.

-Ah… que raro…

-Si, es muy raro todo esto...

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, si Sirius llega a despertarse, por favor, avíseme.-Y salió de la enfermería para ir a buscar a James.

-Lupin- lo llamó la voz de la profesora Mc. Gonagall, que estaba entrando a la enfermería.

-Si profesora?

-avísele a la Sra. Pince que ya voy para all�!

-a dónde!

- A la biblioteca!

Sirius se levantó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la profesora, que sonaba como música a sus oídos. En cuanto abrió sus ojos la vio, y se quedó pensando que había algo nuevo en la apariencia de su profesora, algo especial. Definitivamente era un cambio positivo en su aspecto, parecía más joven y más simpática que lo habitual.(N/A: pobre, está divagando)

* * *

-Sra. Pince, qué le pasa-preguntó Remus

-nada, querido, solo me cayó mal un plato de ravioles que comí al mediodía.

-No se preocupe que la profesora Mc.Gonagall fue a buscar a la enfermera. Después de decir esto, miró a su alrededor y vio a James durmiendo con su cabeza descansando sobre un libro pesado y polvoriento. Lo despertó.

-Remus! Ya descubrí quién es la chica de la foto! Es la profesora Mc.Gonagall!

* * *

Bueno, al fin terminé el capítulo( creo que me quedó un poco más corto), espero sus reviews


End file.
